Kamui Misfires! Turn Back the Clock
Taiga was panting; he was almost out of chakra and was down to his last kunai. He looked as Misaki, who was leaning with her back against the tree just across from his. The two nodded as they both ran out from behind the tree, Misaki first so that she could be the distraction. “Go now, Taiga!” she yelled as she attempted to surround the man with Crystal Needles. “Do you honestly think that that is going to work!” the man boomed as he broke free of the crystal, sending Misaki flying backwards. “Misaki!” Taiga yelled out but he was grabbed before he could react and come to her aide. “Looks like the great Uchiha weren't so great after all.” he squeezed Taiga as he let out a small spurt of blood. Goodbye brat.” the man attempted to squeeze harder but was instead pushed back by Susanoo's right arm. “You take me too...LIGHTLY!” Taiga let out a roar as the man was consumed within Kamui, sealing him forever within itself. “Misaki, are you okay?” Taiga asked her nervously as he began examining her for wounds. “Yeah I'm fine.” she said as she began to heal her wounds with the Body Revival Technique. "How about you?" she asked him, noticing the blood coming from his mouth, causing her to gasp. "Your...your mouth!" Taiga motioned with to her with his hand. "Don't worry about it. It's nothing." he sat by the tree where the man was just sucked in as began eating a blend of Blood Increasing Pills and Military Rations Pills. "Too bad about that guys bounty. Looks like no one will get it no...." Taiga was stopped short as a portal opened behind him that bore a striking resemblance to his Kamui. It began to suck him in as Misaki jumped up to try and help. "Taiga! I'm coming, hold on!" She tried to grab him with crystal, but the technique was sealed and she could not use her crystal style, further cementing that this was indeed Kamui. But how? When? Taiga tried to think desperately of a way to free himself, but could not. Taiga was sucked into the void and, as it closed, he could see Misaki cry. Taiga awoke in a field, a meadow, but he did not know where he was. He rubbed his head as he began to look around. "What happened?" he asked himself as he remembered being sucked into Kamui. "What the...! When is this? Where is this?!" he leaped to his feet to find a someone nearby. Miyuki Murakami was returning from an espionage mission, one which had gone horribly wrong. She was supposed to have infiltrated Amegakure, in order to gain information about the current status of it's military capabilities. Miyuki had planned to disguise herself as an Ame-nin, and use genjutsu to extract information from any shinobi she came across. However, her ruse had been discovered, and she hadn't managed to gain any information whatsoever. Even worse was the fact that she had had to slay twenty-five Ame-nin, and for her, that was the worst part. Miyuki was running, not even sure where she was going, in a desperate bid to escape the thoughts that were bouncing around her skull, poisoning her mind like ink staining a precious document. Her gaze fell on a young man several meters ahead of her. Stopping, she said, "Hello. What's your name?" Taiga gazed at the young girl intently, his Sharingan activated, trying to read her garb, and hopefully, a location. He attempted to rise from his stationary point but fell back down, revealing the large Uchiha Clan crest on his back. "My name is Taiga, miss. Taiga Uchiha." He tried to pick himself again and had much better luck this time than before. He sat Indian style, leaning against a nearby tree, still trying to make heads or tails of what just happened. "I don't mean to be rude miss, but do you know where we are?" The question sounded strange, even to him. He felt as though he was coming of as a drunk who had lost his way; it embarrassed him beyond the young girl's imagination, or at least he was sure it did. Miyuki thought to herself, Has this man lost his mind? Why else wouldn't he know where he is? In a cheerful voice, she said, "We're on the outskirts of the Land of Shade, and island to the south of the main landmass. But why don't you know that?" Miyuki looked at Taiga, her Ketsugan, which was normally kept activated, giving her important details about him. Taiga paused, trying to identify the location that she just gave him. "Well, I was training fighting a man with my Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and I have a special technique that creates vortexes. It misfired and I was sucked in." Taiga began attempting to think of another way that he could identify his location or time and then it came to him. "Do you know who the current Hokage is?!" his words seemed to leap of his tongue do to the urgency, causing him to jump as he spoke them. So that's why he's so disoriented, thought Miyuki. One of his space-time ninjutsu didn't function right. "I'm sorry that happened," she said. "The current Hokage is... Hiruzen Sarutobi, if I remember correctly. That's right, I was in Konoha about two weeks ago as a diplomatic envoy, and he was the Hokage then." Taiga attempted to raise again but fell back down upon hearing the news he feared most. "Hiruzen...Sarutobi..." Taiga repeated her response in shock as he looked the girl with a nervous gaze. "You'll probably think I am crazy, but I am not from this time." Taiga raised himself up completely now using all the strength in his body to do so. "I am from a time period that exist 61 years after the Fourth Shinobi World War." "That's..." Miyuki was going to say impossible, but thought better of it. This is space-time ninjutsu, after all. Who knows what effects it could have? "Umm... What is the Fourth Shinobi World War? The last one that took place is the Third." "It's a war that occurs not to long after the ." Taiga gripped his hands into fists as he held them at his sides. It is a war started by of the Akatsuki and is a war to reclaim the two remaining Biju; Gyūki and Kurama." Taiga paused wondering how mich information he should disclose for fear of changing the future. "The allied shinobi force, which was organized by the five great shinobi villages; the army was led by the fourth kazekage and the third raikage led all other forces...they won." Taiga closed his eyes, as if to think of all the people lost during the war. "The future seems to be fraught with conflict..." replied Miyuki. "I wonder how many other surprises the coming years hold in store for the shinobi world? In any case, you don't belong here, more than six decades into the past. Is there any way to reverse the technique that brought you here?" Miyuki looked at Taiga apprehensively, wondering what could be done about his dilemma. "I'm not sure, it usually doesn't do this." Taiga said as he rubbed his chin, thinking of the conundrum that he faced. He stood, thinking of possible solutions until something suddenly struck him. "Wait. If I'm here then what about..." a slew of trees crashed in the distance; he did not even finish his sentence. Taiga jumped out from around the corner to look at the source of the noise. "As I feared." he said, noticing that the same individual that he had sucked in with Kamui was standing at the edge of a village, attacking it. "Miyuki, was it? Would you help me catch that man? He is from my time and I need his bounty." "Well..." Miyuki's natural pacifistic nature wanted to decline, but she decided that it might be in her best interests to help Taiga, as it might gain her his trust. "Okay, I'll help you." Miyuki drew her Tenshiken and scanned the area with her dōjutsu, noting the man's chakra was particularly powerful. "Who is he?" "He is a rogue ninja from Iwagakure. He is a former military general and he is built like a brick wall. He stands about 6'10 350 pounds. I don't remember his name but his bounty is 25, 000, 000 ryo." Taiga said to Miyuki, highlighting the man's most distinguishing features. Miyuki whistled. "25,000,000 ryo, eh? He sounds like quite a dangerous ninja. Oh well, he won't stand much of a chance against the two of us," replied Miyuki. "Let's go!" she said, running in the missing-nin's direction. Taiga followed close behind the young girl. "I'll distract him." Taiga said as he placed his hand on his wrist and summoned a Fūma Shuriken. He threw the shuriken at the missing-nin who easily dodged it. Taiga chuckled as he pulled the shuriken back. The man gasped as he ducked, the shuriken flying over his back. "You're going to have to do better than that!!" replied the nameless missing-nin. "I wouldn't normally begin a fight with this technique, but I can sense that you are a skilled shinobi," said Miyuki to her opponent. Using the Body Flicker Technique, she retreated to a safe distance. Miyuki then expelled a large quantity of wind chakra from her mouth, then condensed and rotated it, before bringing the hurricane-like mass of wind down on the missing-nin. Due to the condensation of the wind, it would be impossible to ignite with fire chakra. "Wind Release: Great Typhoon Bullet!" said Miyuki. "That's very compact. I won't be able to enhance that." Taiga said as he activated his Susanoo's ribcage, running quickly to dodge the sphere. The sphere hit the nameless missing-nin, causing severe damage to him. "Grahhh. Why you!!..." he was cut off by a speeding arrow, released from the Susanoo Bow of Taiga's mangekyō Susanoo. He dodged it, but just barely, giving Taiga some hope of defeating him. "If we keep this combination of relentless techniques up, we'll be over in no time. Let's hit him again." "Okay, I think I'll switch tactics," said Miyuki, who ran towards her opponent, then formed several hand seals and placed him under a a powerful genjutsu. Due to the Ketsugan enhancing the genjutsu to the point where it was comparable to Tsukuyomi, the runaway ninja would find it near impossible to dissipate. Taiga smiled at the brave kunoichi's battle tactics. "I wonder what would happen if we layered our genjutsu's?" Taiga asked as he starred the nameless missing-nin in the eyes, activating the Tsukuyomi. This created an ultimate collaboration Genjutsu that enhanced and magnified the effects of each other consecutively. This caused the nameless nin's mind to literally collapse, causing him to fall to the ground. Once the heavy-set man had fallen, Miyuki ended her genjutsu and told Taiga to do the same. "Well, that wasn't too bad," said a smiling Miyuki, walking over to the unconscious ninja. "I agree. That wasn't too bad indeed." Taiga walked over to the heavy set man, picking him up by the back of his collar and holding him over his right shoulder. "Now all I need to do is get back to my time. Thank for the help with this guy, also." a smiling Taiga said to Miyuki. "I was glad to help," said Miyuki. "Do you have any idea how you will reverse the effects of the Sharingan technique that brought you here?" Miyuki couldn't shake the feeling that Taiga would be trapped in her timeline for a long time, perhaps even indefinitely. "I honestly have no clue. It's never done this before." Taiga said, still holding the nameless shinobi over his shoulder. "I can't really think of any ideas either. Is there somewhere we could go to think it over? Perhaps a hot springs or tea house?" he asked inquisitively of Miyuki. "I know the perfect place," replied Miyuki. "It's a tea house that's not too far from my village. I've got a technique that can take us there, actually. Grab my hand," said the kunoichi as the proffered her hand to Taiga. Taiga grabbed her hand, wary of the location. "Okay. That seems fine to me. I hope it doesn't take too much chakra to teleport you, me, and this guy." he said pointing to the nin on his back. Miyuki used her Long-Range Body Flicker Technique, and moved the trio a distance of several kilometers to the tea house she had mentioned. Upon their arrival, Miyuki was visibly fatigued. Damn it, she thought. That took more out of me than I expected. Taiga looked around, immediately noticing the vast difference between where they where then and now. "Impressive." Taiga said as he noticed the look of fatigue on the girl's face, causing him great concern. "I'm sorry for being such a burden. Here, take this." he said as he reached into one of his three ninja pouches, pulling out a Military Rations Pill. "Here. It's a rations pill but it is far more advance than the ones you are accustomed to." "Thank you very much," said Miyuki, who gratefully accepted and swallowed the pills. "Well, we're here," said the kunoichi. I wonder if I'll find a way to return Taiga back to his time period? Taiga smiled as the two took a seat at a nearby table. The two ordered their tea and then began brainstorming ideas. Taiga started by first explaining the mechanics of the technique. "Kamui is a strange technique. Like my Ninigi, each eye has a different effect." Taiga said as he took a sip of his tea. "My right eye requires me to only look upon an opponent and that seals physical techniques, like Sharingan, Byakugan, Shikyokomatsu, etc." he said as he pecked his hand on the table of the tea shop, as if to entertain himself. "And my left eye creates a vortex that seals away other techniques, like elemental techniques." he ceased tapping on the table to help focus on a solution for the problem. "I am at a loss though, Miyuki. I have no idea how to proceed." "Hmm... I may have an idea, but it is full of possible shortcomings," replied Miyuki. I know a technique called the Evil Sealing Method, and I could use it on you to seal the part of Katsumi that is responsible for sealing opponents' techniques, leaving only the part that is responsible for dimensional travel active. Then you could use it to return to your own time. However, there's a possibility that your technique is forever sealed. It's also possible that you end up in an entirely different time and place as well..." Taiga scratched his chin, contemplating the proposal. "Hmm. Well it's not a bad idea and I'm skilled with Fūinjutsu an I could undo the seal at a later time." he said as he leaned back against the wall, looking out of a small window. "But it's the other part that worries me, the incorrect time period." "Well, you won't know unless you try," said Miyuki. "I can start preparing the Evil Sealing Method in a few minutes." Miyuki was hoping that she would be able to return Taiga to his time period, and was growing very nervous at the prospect of something going wrong. Taiga, too, began to grow nervous as the possibility of something going wrong began to mount. "Okay. That's fine with me then, Miyuki." Taiga said as he laid down the man whose bounty he so desperately needed. "So, what village and clan are you from, miss Miyuki?" he asked her as he assumed a different position at the tea table. "I'm from Kagegakure's Murakami clan," said a smiling Miyuki. "I'm guessing you're from Konohagakure's Uchiha clan?" Taiga smiled at the question. "I am Uchiha but I am not from Konoha; I am from Takigakure." Taiga said with a smile. "Takigakure, huh?" said Miyuki. "I've heard the name before, but I can't say I've ever been to that village. What's it like?" Taiga smiled, recalling the massive difference in time between "his" Takigakure and "hers". "It is a very nice and peaceful village. Not too big and not too small either. The people there are really nice, too, and they'll give you the shirts off their backs." "It sounds wonderful." said Miyuki as a smile returned to her face. "It's quite different from my village, which is anything but peaceful right now..." Taiga smiled also. "That does sound good. I wish I could help with that, but I don't want to mess up my future." Taiga laughed as he scratched the back of his head. Miyuki allowed her thoughts to shift to the violent turmoil which was her village for a few moments, before returning her attention to the task at hand; returning Taiga to his timeline. "Alright," she said, a serious tone suffusing her voice, "I think I can seal that Kamui of yours now." Miyuki removed several kunai from her weapons pouch and looked at Taiga expectantly. Taiga looked surprised for a second before he set the missing-nin down. "I almost forgot I wasn't in my own time." Taiga said as he chuckled to himself. "So where should we do this?"